


Confidant Corruption: Stress Relief

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Justice/Judgement. With all the responsibilities mounting on Ren, he pounces on an opportunity to unleash his perversions on two particular customers of LeBlanc who are causing him his hardship.





	Confidant Corruption: Stress Relief

It was already November, and things were moving too fast for Ren.

Haru’s father had died. They did everything right, everything the same, but he died. Part of his heart died that night too, the weight of the consequence rocking him to the core. Now, the public’s favor pulled a 180, Ren lamenting that the crowd cheering at your coronation is the same one for your execution. Nearly directly after that, Goro Akechi weaseled his way into the group, blackmailing the team into tackling their next palace.

A palace belonging to Makoto’s sister, Sae Niijima. To make matters worse, Akechi seemed to have very sinister secret motives.

He already felt the harsh sting of failure for Haru, and now Makoto’s only relative was in danger. Those two were very special to him.

Juggling all of this craziness was seriously cutting into his indulgences with his various ladies, as well. With Doctor Tae Takemi’s stomach now quite round, Ren found it hard not to spend every afternoon and evening inside her slick pregnant pussy. After months of trying, Sadayo Kawakami was finally late. Sojiro’s seed had taken inside Futaba, so the perverted girl was happy to take Ren inside her whenever she could. Ichiko Ohya and Chihasa Mifune were starting to show themselves too, further spurring on Ren’s urges. Ann and Hifumi barely saw any action from him recently, with his attention split so many ways.

The sheer volume of activity and responsibilities his life had taken in lately made him quite frazzled. When he entered the door to LeBlanc and was met with the presence of _both_ their current target Sae Niijima and the dangerous traitor Goro Akechi, Ren Amamiya gasped, froze, shut down for a brief moment, and then stopped giving a fuck.

Funny how some people react when overwhelmed.

“Ah, hello there. Just enjoying a cup of coffee.” Akechi hummed in his annoying smug tone. Ever since the visit in the TV station, Ren was wary of the detective prince. After bugging his phone, Ren outright despised him.

“I can appreciate the need for it after a long day.” Ren quipped back calmly. He had already been experimenting with his Brain Jack on Akechi outside the Metaverse. Cautiously. Making him do innocent little things. Having him forget insignificant details. It seemed to be safe enough.

The other threat barely acknowledged him with a small hum and nod, returning her attention to staring blankly at the wall and sipping at her cup. Sae Niijima was a strikingly beautiful woman, who’s cold stern demeanor instantly dissuaded a large majority of men from trying anything. Her palace was frustrating as well, her warped view on justice and fairness causing a myriad of complications to him and the other Phantom Thieves.

With the two sources of his recent strife in front of him, Ren decided that they’d be responsible for offering him a bit of relief. He unleashed his Persona’s power, taking hold of their minds.

“You certainly seem like you could use some extra unwinding, Niijima-san.” Ren ventured with a smirk, and was rewarded with a hard glare.

“Not interested in your observations, Amamiya.” She snapped back. Ren shrugged it off.

“I was just saying. Aside from great food and great drink, I’d be remiss if I allowed a LeBlanc customer leave while still tense.” He purred, reaching out and giving Sae a gentle shoulder rub. His power made her accept it begrudgingly, the pressure against her knotted muscles slowly coaxing them looser felt quite pleasant.

“Grr… I suppose.” She relented, her face relaxing a hair.

“Oh my, your devotion to customer service is quite admirable.” Akechi bemused, Ren grinning with slight malice.

“I’ve gained quite an appreciation for it. After all, I’m sure Niijima-san deserves quite the treatment after all the hard work she does.”

“Oh I agree completely.” Akechi hummed, Sae shooting him a glare which he ignored.

“I’m glad you feel that way. Perhaps you can help her unwind, then.” Ren grinned, forcing the acceptance of the idea into the two.

“I’m not opposed to the idea. Sae-san?”

“Just what do you have planned, Amamiya?” The prosecutor nearly growled. Ren gave a disarming smile.

“Just a more in-depth massage. I’ve been learning and with all due modesty, I think I’ve gotten pretty good. Akechi can help too.” He replied simply, having to send another wave of control into the woman. She was resistant, but succumbed to the deities and demons housed in the Trickster’s soul.

“Hrm. Doesn’t sound too suspicious. Just don’t try anything funny.” The stern prosecutor warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The trickster lied with a mischievous grin and a throbbing erection. “Hey Boss, you can go ahead and close up, I’ll take care of these two.” He instructed to the old man who nodded and started to clean up. Ren lead the two upstairs, shooting a text to Futaba that she’d want to watch and record what was about to happen. “Let me take your jacket, and you can lay on the bed.”

Sae was made to allow the convicted criminal to slide her suit jacket off her torso and to follow his invitation, still on guard a little but made to feel more and more comfortable. “Never been up here, not bad for an attic.” She allowed, laying facedown on Ren’s mattress, the trickster stealing a glance at the way her breasts spilled out the sides slightly under the dress shirt.

“You certainly adapted well to your circumstances.” Akechi smiled his fake little smile and looking around the attic, implying to Sae that he hadn’t been meeting up at LeBlanc in this very room recently.

“Thanks. Now, I’ll work the shoulders, Akechi, see if you can press along her lower back. Work outwards from her spine.” He instructed clinically, assuring the woman that this was nothing more than just a simple massage. Didn’t stop him from forcing her to feel a trickle of arousal from having two young males touching her though.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Akechi whispered his concern as he worked the lower muscles of Niijima’s back.

“Who knows? If she relaxes it might reduce the threat in her palace.” Ren reasoned, making the wary detective accept his logic. “We should do anything she asks to help her unwind.” He continued, laying the groundwork for what he planned for the bastard. “ _Anything.”_

Sae spent a few moments enjoying the relief along her tight muscles, her occasional sigh of contentment spurring on Ren’s sinister plot. “Mmmh… I admit… this feels good…” The woman purred.

Ren grinned and leaned down to whisper: “Thank you. I’m glad to help you release your tension. Do you want to feel even better?”

Normally, Sae Niijima would be above such indulgences. With her mind under the control of the Phantom Thief, she ‘decided’ to accept. “Oh? Well I’m feeling pretty good now, so what else do you have in store?”

“Well, it seems a career-oriented woman like yourself would have little time for your having your adult needs attended too~” Ren purred, his influence secured over Sae. “Why not use us to relieve them too?”

The older Niijima still gave him a glare, but it softened into one of playful malice. “Oh Amamiya. You’re too naïve to know what you’re asking.” She grinned. Ren chuckled, implanting more ideas into the woman’s imagination.

“You may be right. Better use Akechi first.”

The detective blinked, the situation seeming a bit off but the Brain Jack on his mind made it hard to think of why. “Ah. Well… Sae-san… I would be happy to…  do anything.” He accepted politely if not hesitantly.

Sae got up, undoing the button on her pantsuit. “Mh. Well, it has been a while since I had a proper orgasm.” She shared casually, her inhibitions eroded completely away. “Perhaps I can put that silver tongue of yours to use. Get on the bed, Akechi-kun.” Sae commanded, Ren grinning at the sense of control he knew the prosecutor was enjoying at the moment.

The detective prince complied as Sae slid out of her panties, her hairy bush springing free. She unceremoniously straddled his face, reaching behind her to grab a fistful of the boy’s hair and tug back. “Lick me.” She ordered, grinding her pussy into Akechi’s mouth, her anus almost on his nose. She didn’t care though, and neither did Ren as the woman used the boy for her ends.

“Remember. _Anything_ she asks.” Ren whispered into Akechi’s ear as he grunted in discomfort, amateurishly lashing his tongue against Sae’s clitoris. She hummed in delight.

“Come on, little boy. You can do better than that.” She belittled, undoing the detective’s pants and bringing out his dick. “Oh, not even hard. Pathetic.”

Ren removed his hold on the traitor’s arousal slightly, allowing for a semi-erect shaft.

“Well, I suppose that’s a slight improvement. Though I expected _more_ from you, if you know what I mean.” Sae ruthlessly teased, grabbing the slightly stiff cock and giving it a meager handjob. With one hand in his hair and another on his dick, she glanced up at Ren. “Amamiya, suck my tits. I need more stimulation to get off, Akechi-kun’s not doing enough.”

Ren was more than happy to comply as he unbuttoned Sae’s dresshirt, smoothly unclasping her bra. She had to release the other boy a moment to let it and her top to slide off her arms, the prosecutor fully naked as she rode Akechi’s face. Her breasts were amazing. Larger than average with barely any sag, her erect dark nipples smooth and inviting. Ren yearned to put them to their biological use as he imagined them dripping.

“Stop gawking and get to it!” Sae growled, Ren resisting his smirk to obey. Eagerly he latched his lips onto a tip and sucked, his tongue swirling around her areola, teeth grazing at the tip, both hands molesting both globes and enjoying the softness of the flesh as Sae moaned. Ren couldn’t help but hope Makoto’s breasts were just as amazing as he shamelessly and guiltlessly pleasured her sister.

It took a moment for Ren to remember he had more in store, the thief commanding the detective to build to a weak unsatisfying orgasm. Akechi grunted his intent, his muffled voice buzzing against Sae’s cunt as the woman sneered at him. “Oh no. Don’t tell me you’re already there. You’re useless.” The boy’s semi-soft dick spurted out regardless, two small watery discharges soiling Niijima’s hand. “Ew. How dare you.” She scoffed, wiping her hand off on his pants. Akechi whimpered a weak apology into her cunt.

Climbing off Akechi’s face as the boy coughed and panted for breath, Sae pushed him off the bed and lay back with spread open legs. “Amamiya, show this boy how to last by fucking me. Do not disappoint.” She ordered, her commands proxied by Ren’s hold on her mind. He found it wonderfully poetic on how mistaken Sae was about who was in charge here.

“Of course, Niijima-san.” Ren purred, wasting no time to line up the tip of his raging cock to her unprotected slick hole, RAMMING it into the woman with a grunt of pleasure.

“Nnngh! Very good! At last a proper fuck!” Sae purred, her head throwing back for the moment of penetration. She grabbed Ren’s hair and brought his face back into her round globes. “Don’t think you’re done with these.” She grunted, riding high on the feel of power and the sexual bliss being pulsated through her veins. “Akechi! You worthless boy, you can lick my feet as you watch a REAL man pleasure me.”

Ren took great pleasure in the combined humiliation of the detective and the raw primal rutting he was giving Sae. Each thought of her Shadow rigging the various games against his team made him thrust harder, his nibbles turning to bites on her magnificent tits as he made her love it. Each recollection of the evenings spent neglecting his ladies because of the stress spurned the speed of his pumping faster. Sae’s hair and chest bounced with the motion, her eyes rolling back in lust, Akechi awkwardly trying to keep his tongue against her feet as she got reamed.

“Nnngh… Oh… Oh… oh yes… Mmmh… Don’t… Don’t even consider cumming inside me, Amamiya!” Sae growled as she felt her much-desired climax fast approaching.

“Yes ma’am.” He lied between sucks on her stiff dark tips. There was no doubt. He was going to breed this bitch. He opted not to ask about birth control, preferring the ignorance in case reality disappointed him. It took a few tries to finally knock up Kawakami after all, even if the older Niijima was fertile, and Ren didn’t foresee an excuse to cum inside the woman again anytime soon. But somehow he’d force this woman to carry his young.

“Mmh. Yes… so good… so close… fuck me… fuck me… FUCK MEEEEE!” The prosecutor cried out, her head once again tilting back in ecstasy as she came. Her slick pussy walls convulsed with the pleasure, crushing hot pressure on Ren’s cock as he took the moment to push all the way inside he woman, unleashing his potent sperm into her bare womb. Gush after gush of thick white ropes deposited into Sae’s depths, the writhing woman to lost in her own climactic bliss to feel it or care. “Yyyyyyyeeesssss!” She trembled, the last spasm leaving her, the tingle of post orgasm glow filling her body as she collapsed, her chest heaving with her gorgeous globes rising and falling. “Oh… Oh… I needed that. I needed that so much…”

Ren chuckled, sliding his still hard cock out of Sae, making her and Akechi ignore the fact that thick white cream was seeping out. “Glad to be of service, Niijima-san.” Ren beamed with charm.

“Ah… um... yes… you seem less tense already, Sae-san.” Akechi added. Ren allowed them to dress properly as he worked on their memories and perceptions, thinking it best that they never have a clear idea of the events that just transpired.

“Well, that really was an invigorating massage, Amamiya.” Sae sighed as she headed out. “LeBlanc really is the best place to go to relax.”

“I suppose we’ll see if her Palace is any less threatening at a later time.” Akechi whispered, his earlier humiliation forgotten. “Until then.”

Ren grinned in smug satisfaction as they departed, following them downstairs to close up the café. He flipped on his phone to grin at the slue of messages from Futaba she sent during the show.

FUTABA: OMG! Screw Akechi! That was SO satisfying!

FUTABA: You GOTTA use me as hard as you just used Makoto’s sis!

FUTABA: Um… when you recover of course.

FUTABA: …And when I do. Sojiro just stopped by. ^.^ Mmmmmmh SO good.

FUTABA: Hey, when ARE you gonna bring Makoto and Haru in?

FUTABA: You’re gonna let me watch when you do, right? ;)

Ren chuckled in amusement as he flipped off his phone, feeling much better now that he worked off all that aggression in his system. Futaba did raise a valid point, things between him and those ladies were coming to a head. It was probably time he addressed it.

***  
Note: I’ll leave the state of Sae’s uterus ambiguous for now, I think I like it that way. Most of these chapters contain fetishes I’m wholly ignorant on, femdom being no exception. Hopefully I did a good enough job to make it fun and sexy. Couldn’t keep my contempt for pancake-boy hidden here, but I DID say that every confidant was entitled to an orgasm. I didn’t say it had to be a good one. Seriously, Fuck Akechi. Just two more sets to go, pretty obvious by now on who they’ll be!


End file.
